


Forthright Mops

by EmuSam



Series: If they teamed up, they could take over the world [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Unintended Consequences, as a hobby, dubious alliances, media, media wars, moon base, world conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmuSam/pseuds/EmuSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everyone else conquering the world, SHIELD uses the weapons it has.</p><p>Steve didn't really intend to conquer the world, but it sort of came gift-wrapped when he woke up. Who can help him decide whether to give it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forthright Mops

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bionic Battle Granny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121965) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



 

Nicholas Fury interrupted his previous rant with a new one when he opened the door to enter his office. “You’re the third person this month to sit in my chair, and I was sick and tired of it at zero. Move, or I’ll have you up for insubordination alongside Barton.”

“It’s out of control, Fury,” said Steve. “Too many copycats, not enough leadership.”

“The bleep you want me to do. If you’re giving me a choice between going up against Captain America, or going up against the combination of Pepper Potts, the Black Widow, and all of Darcy Lewis’s Instatwits, then courtmartial me for treason.”

“I have a two-pronged approach to suggest. Captain America does have some power, and that includes a way to hit Pepper Potts’s power at the source.”

~

Captain America hit the mainstream media circuit like Asgardian mead hit a human’s neurotransmitters. He was most effective on talk shows. Many of the talk shows were conservative. Captain America might command international respect, but his effect on a certain type of patriotic mind was nearer to worship. Steve Rogers felt rather awkward about that.

SHIELD tried to label his supporters grassroots. It was one of the more viciously vocal battles in the war between mass media and social media.

“Don’t worry about it,” Natasha told Pepper. “I know exactly who to call.”

~

Captain America approached the workshop door of his number one fan, hiding his trepidation.

“Hey, Tony. I need some help with some hacking.”

A gloved hand waved from underneath an engine block. “Hey Cap! Jarvis can do most of that for you.”

“Yeah, well, I need some help with Jarvis. He’s been getting places that he probably shouldn’t.”

There was a movement in a corner of the workshop: Peggy Carter standing up from her wheelchair. She stalked forward. “Steve Rogers, you know as well as I do that sometimes you just have to wipe the slate clean.”

“Peggy? You … ” Steve whirled to Tony. “You knew about this?” he demanded.

“Let’s just say that I didn’t interfere with the ladies who did know. You’re getting in on the whole conquest schtick, too, Cap? You need a moon base. It is not a proper megalomania without a moon base! I’ll have something ready for you next week.”

“Tony, didn’t this all start because Pepper wanted you to work less?”

“That and the getting shot at. Why, what’s your point?”

“I’ll take the moon base, Tony,” said Peggy. “Steve will run it as I direct. And we just won’t mention this to Pepper. Let me handle Fury.”

~

“Nice try, sir.”

Fury didn’t suddenly look despondent, but it cost him great effort. “She stole my office, Hill!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tony already had his moment, but he just doesn’t know how to stay out of it.
> 
> This Peggy is inspired by ozhawk's Bionic Battle Granny.


End file.
